Missing
by The Sleeping Tide
Summary: one shot nd Side story to Mind Games,Inuyasha gets captured by rouge Demon Exterminators,rape, tourture,yaoi
1. Default Chapter

you'll need to read Mind games first or this wont make any sense. it's a side story that takes place during the two week Inu was missing in chapter five.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, no suing for you  
  
A\N- Missing takes place as a side story to Mind Games , during the two week Inu was missing.  
  
Warning-yaoi, tourture  
  
R  
  
Missing part one  
  
---------  
  
All he could feel was a seeping cold and dampness that penetrated his skin, stealing away the feeble warmth in his body. He stirred sluggishly, the smell was rapidly becoming unbearable as he came around, the foul stench of piss, vomit and blood flooded his senses as he become rapidly aware he was lying on a cold stone floor.  
  
Groaning, he tried to push himself up, his arms trembling almost too violently before simply falling back down with a soft groan. He could still hear the sound of the wind and ice raining down in all its fury on the roof above his head as he managed to flip over on to his back, panting slightly as his strength finally bleed out.   
  
A dull, throbbing ache filled his skull as he pressed his ears flat, the dull pains roaming all over his body, leaving raw trails of embers in its wake.  
  
The last fleeting image in his mind was a forest filled with snow and ice, the howling wind in his ears and the sudden pain in his left shoulder.  
  
He winced as the thought came back as he reached towards his shoulder. The pelt was soaked beneath his numb fingers as they hit a long hard object imbedded in his flesh. He hissed in pain as he jolted the broken arrow shaft, stiffening slightly, his mind still foggy. It had to been coated with something to bring him down that fast; the snowy forest was turned from a white wasteland to a dark spinning vortex that sucked him into the dark nothing.  
  
Gripping the blood soaked shaft he tugged on it, biting his lip in an effort to keep form screaming out as the black barbed head slid free. He collapsed to the stony floor, clutching his wounded shoulder that was set ablaze with agony. The freed arrow shaft slid somewhere out of sight, hissing across the barren floor.  
  
Inuyasha only laid there, blood running over his fingers, gritting his teeth as the pain died down, leaving a dull aching.  
  
Groaning slightly, he struggled to sit up, his head pounding painfully.   
  
With blurry eyes he managed to make out were he was being kept; the room was small and damp, with heavy iron bars that lined the small cell he was crammed in. With just barley enough room to move in, his ears brushed the top of the icy metal bars as he leaned back, his arm still clutching his wounded shoulder.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of metal on metal, his ears swiveling to catch the sounds through the thick, iron-bound door he could see through the bars of the cage.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up the soft footsteps slowly approaching the door.   
  
He closed his eyes and focused on the sound, trying to drown out the pain.   
  
They were heavy and hard, the sound of metal against metal echoed in the dank air.  
  
The door swung open on its rusting hinges with a shriek. A sickly yellow light cast from oil lamps slid across the floor, highlighting dark red and brown patches over the walls and floor that, at one time, may have been blood.   
  
He could barley feel something cold pressing into his side, before a second later without prior notice, he screams in pain and convulses violently. He slams into the other side of the cage as pain sears his nerves like acid, his chest constricts painfully, making the broken ends slide against the other.   
  
He lies gasping on the floor, pressed as far away from the pain as he could.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, dog." came a harsh voice from the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the comment, a rough chuckle and the sound of clanking filled the cold air as the edge of an ice white cloth came into view his field vision.  
  
He rolled over to his uninjured side and forced his arms to move, only to fall back down. Inuyasha growled at the large shadow that fell over him, too tired and sore to move from the spot he had fallen to.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your new master, pet?"   
  
He bristled, fangs bared in snarl at the voice. "I am no one's pet!" He flipped himself back over, all but dragging himself towards the speaker.   
  
The speaker was a bear of a man, all hulking muscle under gleaming bone armor and old stained leather. He smelled of fear and blood, reeking of unwashed flesh, vomit and stale beer. His face was badly scarred, lines of pale, jagged scars ran all over it. His lank, black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.  
  
He grinned. It was a gapping wide grin that would have put a shark to shame.  
  
"You are in no position to argue."  
  
He stood before the bars of the small cell. His eyes were alight with a sadistic glow and his scarred face was twisted into what could be called terrifying as he watched the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha cringed inwardly. He recognized the armor, a demon exterminator. The same one that must have captured him days ago.  
  
With a cry of rage, he charged the cage's bars only to be painfully rebounded; he landed on the floor with a thump, holding back a cry as he landed on his broken ribs.   
  
A strong hand reached through the bars and griped one ear in vice like grip and hauled him up against the bars despite the pained yelps coming from the half breed. He would make a good pet, only he would have to be broken good first.   
  
Half breeds were of little use to anyone except as slaves or pets. And this looked like a good pet.  
  
His dark eyes studied the struggling half demon in his grasp, his claws weakly scratching at the bars and floor in a desperate attempt to get away from what must have been agony.  
  
His mouth twisted into a cruel mockery of a smile as he watched the young dog demon try his best to get free from the painful grasp.   
  
He let him go, watching him drop back to the floor. "Still feisty, good. I see you haven't been house-trained yet pup. I can't have the new pet misbehaving."  
  
Inuyasha ground his teeth in silent pain, holding his bleeding twisted ear and glaring at the demon exterminator through the bars. His eyes misted with tears as he stared at him with hate-filled eyes.  
  
He failed to see the thick metal prod slide between the bars and brush against his shoulder.  
  
A wrenching cry was torn from his throat as pain ripped through his chest; a few tears fell from his tightly closed eyes. Inuyasha shuddered and choked on his own blood as the pain crested along his spine. He convulsed once and went limp as the prod was removed. Only a shivering mass laid there panting.  
  
With shaking limbs he hauled himself up into a crouch, the rage filling his eyes, his back pressed protectively against the far side of the cage, his chest heaving.   
  
He was like a caged animal, growling at its captor through the bars. Constantly striking at them in a blind rage.  
  
"Go to hell." Inyuasha spat at the shadow.  
  
"Still haven't learned yet, have you pet."  
  
Inyuasha tried to dodge the prod being shoved into the cage once again, but to no avail.   
  
Blinding agony followed by a gargled scream as red splattered the floor. He trembled at the very far back, his head hanging low as thin trails of crimson fell from his lips. His eyes clouded in pain. His limbs were shaking badly now.  
  
"Now, pup, who am I?"  
  
"A bastard." came a low whisper.  
  
Inyuasha hit the floor again, his back arched in agony, a scream wrenched from his throat echoed off the walls of the room. This time he did not get up, laying in a pool of blood gasping for air.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha couldn't recall much of what had happened after the sixth or seventh time he was caught by the prods business end, he lay crumpled in a limp heap on the floor. His back pressed against the iron bars, breathing through a haze of pain and blood as it fell from his nose and lips. Spasms still shook his abused form, unaware of the cruel taunting laugh or jeering of his captor, leaving Inuyasha alone in the darkness as the door was shut behind the departing human, leaving him behind with only his ragged breathing.  
  
Inuyasha let out a long gargled breath, his chest painfully constricting with each one as he struggled to get off his wounded shoulder.  
  
He groaned softly to the cold damp air, slowly forcing his trembling body upright. Sweat covered his body as he tried to concentrate on breathing instead of the pain that shot up his back and chest.   
  
He curled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible as the door slide open slightly; a few tears falling form his eyes.  
  
His silver hair pooled around him, creating a veil between his bruised face, only trembling again as another spasm shot through him.  
  
The others wouldn't bother looking for him so he needn't waste his energy to hope and pray. As low and degraded as he had gotten, why would they..?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------- 


	2. missing 2

----------  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, no suing for you  
  
Warning- Yaoi, torture  
  
R  
  
Missing part 2  
  
---------------------------  
  
The days seemed to blend into each other, the dark walls of the cell was all he really saw. It was hard to tell how many days must have passed without a window to let any light in.   
  
He coughed as he lay half propped against the bars; he learned quickly that he couldn't simply break the simple looking iron bars - some dark magic permeated the metal. They withstood every attack he made on them but in his rage and frustration he kept striking at them, breaking off a few claws.  
  
His weight had dropped from the lack of food. When his captor remembered to feed his pet, it was very little; usually scraps from the cook fires. He had shown up only to torment the half breed one way or another, usually with the prod. Chasing him around the tiny enclosure with the long black tube. Laughing harshly as he tried to scramble away from the pain. Often slamming blindly into the cage.  
  
His chest ached dully with each ragged breath as he lay there in the dark, holding his now broken arm from one of his maddening slams into the cages black iron bars.  
  
The demon exterminator had been enraged about some deal going wrong and had taken it out on him, breaking his arm in the process before leaving him to suffer in the darkness.  
  
That had been a day ago. He was growing weak from a lack of food, his long silver hair matted and tangled as it hung loosely around him. He hissed slightly, cradling his arm as the door slid open on rusted hinges, the smell of freshly cooking meat in the damp air. His stomach convulsed in protest. He bit on his lower lip, tearing into it with his fangs as he raised his golden eyes to the intruder.  
  
The exterminator was standing in the door way, a coiled black leather whip at his side along with the trademark prod that he used to torment the hanyou constantly.  
  
His face was twisted into a dark grin, a large piece of venison hung from one hand. Inuyasha's eyes focused on the meat dangling just out of reach; he fought everything he had to keep from crawling to the cages door, so instead he looked away.   
  
He growled softly as the sound of footsteps approached the cage.   
  
The demon exterminator grinned like a wolf that had cornered its prey.   
  
He walked up the cage and held the greasy slice of flesh just against the bars, watching as the half breed struggled with his remaining pride. He must be starving now; the week had all but fled by, and now he had time to play with his new pet.  
  
Inuyasha fixed a cold stare at the man before letting his eyes fall to the flesh dangling just out of reach. He gritted his teeth, sweat falling down his brow as the pain in his belly became a raging bonfire at the scent of food.  
  
"Come on doggy, I know your hungry by now." He watched as a shiver passed visibly through the hanyou as he shifted slightly before half dragging, half crawling towards the door, the broken arm cradled against his chest.  
  
"Beg me for it pet, beg me like the dog you are." He waved it just in front of Inuyasha.  
  
" Pl…Please Master," he whispered, hating himself as the words left his bruised and torn lips, a thin trail of crimson falling to the floor.  
  
"That's more like it." He reached through the bars and captured his jaw in a vice like grip, looking deeply into the rage filled eyes for a moment before letting him loose and tossed flesh to floor of the cage where it landed with a soft splat.  
  
He growled at the hulking shadow before snatching up the meat and cramming it as fast as possible into his mouth, ignoring the pains shooting up his arm as he scooted back the far side of the cage. He almost choked on it as the stringy, greasy, tasteless mess slide down his throat where it lay heavily in his empty stomach.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he held his arm, slumping over slightly.   
  
From his dulled and damaged senses he was barely aware that he was now alone.   
  
The dark days melted into each other, each one an endless world of pain and blood. He had lost all hope of ever even thinking of escaping the hell that was swallowing him alive, dragging the torn shred of his shattered soul into the never ending darkness. Yet something still lived on in that broken body, something still went on and clung stubbornly to the light.  
  
Inuyasha could no longer tell when one day ended and another began. All he knew was pain and blood.  
  
His throat was worn raw and his chest screamed in pain with each breath.  
  
   
  
-------------------  
  
Inuyasha dully became aware of the cold metal encircling his wrists, the sound of chains ghosting his every faint move, no mater how painful.  
  
Slowly he moved so he could sit at least, taking his beaten body off the cold stone floor, shivering slightly. His dulled eyes cast around the smallish room, a single slit of a window let in faint traces of pale beams of the moon. Fresh air laden with the scents of the wilds flowed in on silent wings, chasing away the stink of blood and fear that penetrated the stone.  
  
He sat there for a long time, lost in his own jumbled thoughts, desperately searching for an answer he knew would not come. No one would bother looking for him. They never really needed him in the first place.  
  
It was like a physical wound every time Kagome said the magic word that activated the accursed rosary around his neck. She didn't trust him, none of them did.   
  
So absorbed in his own thoughts, he barley noticed callused hands making their way down his back, sliding under the pelt and over his bare flesh.  
  
He bit on his lip, drawing blood, focusing on the slight pain, trying not to think were those hands were sliding down to.  
  
The chains around his wrists kept him from moving far, rattling as he moved just enough to pull away. Refusing to raise his head, fearing...nay dreading what he would see in the demon exterminator's eyes. He could already smell the thick nauseating musk of lust coming off the man in waves.  
  
Nausea tangled itself into a thick knot in his belly, churning a mass of acid that lurched every time the human rested his hands on him.  
  
"Pretty little thing."  
  
He whimpered as the hands lingered too long for comfort on his hips; he tried to curl up to escape the questing hands. The smell of piss, beer and male musk was a thick retching stench that lay as blanket over the dark damp air of the room  
  
A few tears fell unnoticed from his eyes.  
  
He froze up, his mind screaming as the man pressed closer to him.  
  
One of the demon exterminator's hands tangled in the silvery locks and yanked his head back roughly, exposing his pale throat.   
  
The other dipped below the waist band of his pants, stroking a muscular thigh. Despite the starving, he was still an attractive creature.  
  
It seemed almost a waste now, but orders were orders. The others wanted nothing to do with the half breed and wanted him as far away from their hidden encampment as soon as possible. Not that some part of him couldn't blame them. With Naraku out looking for the very same half breed, keeping him here would only be a risk. At least he would have some fun with him first, before dragging the hanyou as far away as possible before cutting the pretty youth's throat with a dagger. The snow and wild animals would cover up any evidence of the disposal.  
  
Such a shame really, he was looking forward to having a new pet - the other one didn't quite make it past a few months.  
  
Inuyasha struggled in the grip with new found strength, sensing something sinister. His back screamed as the exterminator tore the healing wounds open, letting crimson soak into the pelt, making it darker.  
  
He clenched his jaws together as a wet, rank tongue left a trail of wake slimy saliva up the side of his neck.  
  
He bit back a soft moan as the warm fingers just brushed over balls, his whole body seizing up.   
  
A dark wicked grin spread over the scarred face as he started to pull the red fire rat pelt off his slender hips.  
  
"Time I make you all mine, dog."  
  
Inuyasha gave a cry of rage and fear and tried to wrench away, his broken bones sending pain flaring though his spine. The demon exterminator forced him back down, pressing him harshly into the cold floor.  
  
He whimpered in pain; the harder the tried to escape the more it hurt.   
  
The man punched him hard in the stomach; Inuyasha groaned and tried to protect his vitals. The man took the edges of Inuyasha's pants and yanked, pulling them free in one swift motion and flung them off to one side. The shivering form beneath gasped and put his legs together, his hair falling around his now reddened face.  
  
Smiling, the man laid his rough, hot hands on Inuyasha's knees and spread his legs slowly, using his own legs to keep them that way. He ran a finger up the hanyou's growing erection, flowing to the soft underside of the flesh, watching him shiver and his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"I see my little doggy is enjoying this."  
  
He only kept his head turned away, his breath coming in short ragged gasps. He felt sick.   
  
"Please…s.stop.." Inuyasha whimpered, tears falling.  
  
Inuyasha could only moan in pain, his throat too sore to scream from the torture earlier - the kiss of the black leather whip still fresh in his mind. His back and shoulders covered in crisscrossing slashes of red.  
  
The demon exterminator reached up and gripped his slender chin, looking deeply into the dulled golden depths.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty doggy. Such a shame I can't keep you too much longer." He snarled at the comment, trying to twist around to sink either his fangs or claws into the arrogant human.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed helplessly and tried desperately not to react as feather soft touches.  
  
"So you do like that."  
  
Inuyasha only shook his head, his body shaking slightly as sweat formed a slick sheen over his pale skin.  
  
He smiled before sliding his fingers against Inuyasha's tight entrance, watching him stiffen up. He shoved hard.  
  
Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed, trying his best to pull away to no avail.  
  
The human grabbed his hips and pushed the two fingers in further, pressing against the prostate.   
  
Inuyasha moaned as his body reacted despite the protests of his mind. Pain like razors spread up his back, melding with the softer glow of pleasure.  
  
He growled, baring his razor sharp fangs and snapping at the hand that came close to stroke his pain lined face.   
  
"None of that, my pet. Looks like you need a muzzle."   
  
Inuyasha growled and fought to no avail, even as the thick leather was forced between his jaws and tied tightly. His eyes were filled with a cold predatory rage that drowned out the fear and pain for a moment before fading as the exterminator pressed against him, his rough fingers stretching the tight ring of muscle.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes tightly, a few tears leaking from them. Embers burned in the darkness, giving off sparks of pleasure and pain, melting into the smooth velvet night.  
  
He lay limp as the man withdrew, his chest heaving. He hated it, every drawn out second of the touching, the licking, the smell of the creature that hovered above him.  
  
--------  
  
He screamed into the gag, his back arching as molten pain spread up his hips. The whip had been nothing in comparison to this.  
  
He struggled under the mass of damp reeked human, feeling the exterminator's hips sit flush with his as tears fell freely from his eyes.  
  
He used what little strength he had left to struggle against the pain and humiliation.  
  
He bit down hard on the leather gag, his jaws aching as his screams were caught in his throat with each rough, uncaring thrust. Pain danced like lights behind his eyes, sending off sparks that burned out slowly in the damp nothingness of the mind.  
  
He shuddered as the human's tongue traced the soft outside of his ear, sending unwanted pleasure coursing through the black pain.  
  
Inuyasha started to lose his already feeble hold on consciousness, sliding farther back into the ever gaping void; this time he didn't fight it.  
  
His eyes, the once vibrant gold, went dull and unfocused as the soothing darkness overtook him mercifully. He went limp in the demon exterminator's arms just as the human unleashed his sticky white seed deep inside the unconsciousness hanyou.  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Missing 3

Disclaimer- i own nothing, no suing for you  
  
R  
  
Missing part three  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
   
  
The storm's winds died down to a soft blow, pushing around clouds steeped in black and blue. Everywhere laid a thick glistening blanket of white and ice. The land was covered in the snow, several feet in many places, but the storm still had not finished. It was waiting, regaining its strength for another round of wind and ice.  
  
The horse's breath came as fog, billowing in the air as it trudged farther and farther from the small encampment of abandoned houses nestled in the woods breast. They was protected from all but the most prying and determined of eyes.  
  
-----------------  
  
Inuyasha became aware he was no longer in the small cell, much less in a room. The bitter cold stung his wounds and sucked the heat from his shivering body draped across the horse's flanks. The rocking motion slowly shook him out of the darkness, his broken bones and injures assaulting his awakened sense mercilessly.   
  
He craned his head up to the rider through blurry eyes, his head throbbing at the slight movement. The bone-white cape fluttered in the wind, brushing his exposed skin like a feather.  
  
He groaned softly and tried to shift some of his weight off his busted ribs, almost falling off. He tried to move but his body gave out, leaving him lying limply behind the saddle.  
  
The pale, white trees lined at both sides of the narrow path covered thickly in white ice and snow that gleamed brightly in the pale, watery rays of the distant sun.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha became painfully aware of the bitter cold that sucked the heat out of his body as he lay on his back. His damaged senses were barely working as he forced his eyes open.  
  
Tall skeletal branches laden with ice creaked far above, the stench of blood and death clung to the cold air.  
  
He groaned and tried to turn himself over, all but screaming at the renewed pain that assaulted him. His limbs shook as he forced them underneath him, slowly getting to his feet.  
  
The wind ripped though, blowing up fine crystals of ice that clung to the remains of his kimono and hair. He stumbled slightly, his leg refusing to hold his weight.  
  
His breath came in pain filled liquid gasps as the blood seeped in his lungs and throat.   
  
What remaining claws he had dug into the rough bark of a near by tree as he tried to steady himself, his strength fading like the sun on the horizon as it slipped into its nightly grave, plunging the forest into total darkness as the temperature dropped.  
  
He raised his head weakly, his dull, amber eyes gazing over a torn carcass of a horse, the blood still warm as it steamed in the night air. The creature's throat had been completely ripped out, bits of ragged cartilage and red muscle lay in the ruin of its neck. Piles of entrails, like pink unborn coils of serpents slid out from large gashes in the brown flank.   
  
He felt sick, pulling his eyes away from the unfortunate horse. He already knew what had torn the creature up. A few tears fell from his eyes.   
  
There was no sign of the human anywhere, the rich smell of blood belonged only to the horse. Part of him regretted that the exterminator had escaped, most likely sacrificing the horse so he could run while the demon was busy tearing the animal to pieces.  
  
The rest of him raged over the loss. The human had violated his body and tortured him for an unknown period of time, taking some kind of sick pleasure from the act.  
  
He stood there near the animal's carcass for a long time, just trying to breathe.   
  
With great effort he began to move. His arms and legs refused to budge on command so the half breed looked for all the world a broken puppet with no strings, constantly latching onto the trees as a means of support.  
  
Painful tremors spread through his mangled flesh.  
  
Inuyasha was glad - hell he was delighted. The others were not there to see him stumbling around blinding through the dark forest, at times all but dragging himself to get as far away from the place of torment.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The trees towered far above, the branches filtering out the feeble moon's light, casting the dark wells of shadow through the forest of despair.  
  
He leaned against a tree, the pain was a dark backwash to what was left of the night, seeping into his mind as the night itself seeped to the day, letting the vivid, red globe of the sun slide free of its restraints and grace the lengthening shadows with its touch.  
  
Bright red drops glittered in the air, shimmering like tiny rubies. Another fell, then another into the small, unfrozen stream. Its tiny but numerous drops were carried away on the fast moving current to who only knows where.  
  
Inuyasha only watched as exhaustion weighed him down, making it hard to move anymore.  
  
The thick, red blood spread through the water as he leaned near, making strange yet oddly beautiful shapes before being carried away.  
  
His wet clothing stuck to his cold skin; he was already shivering badly as the heat was pulled away but he did nothing but stood there, too absorbed in watching the tiny, winding stream.  
  
Its crystal clear waster hide nothing, the smooth pale water-worn stone gleamed as tendrils of moss and algae danced to an unheard music in the rushing waters that sparkled like a thousand diamonds spread out before the sun over the snow.  
  
The numerous wounds throbbed in pain, his broken bones ached for attention but he heard none of it. Only the mournful sound of the wind through the trees and the soft gurgle of the stream reached his ears.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his distorted reflection, a blur among the many ripples and swirls. His red pelt turned even redder, darker where his blood soaked it.  
  
The icy water rippled. Pale, dulled amber eyes blinked slightly, the faded memories flashed through his mind of Kagome - bits of sentences, the abusive words, the constant presence of that tormenting word as he relived the dark moments.  
  
But he still couldn't shake off the thought of her.   
  
Why can't I forget you? Even when I want to, why?  
  
His crippled heart and body wouldn't let him forget the pain he had allowed her to inflict, nor would it allow him to forget the times she never left his side, no mater how badly injured he was.  
  
Inuyasha walked though the small stream the ice cold water unfelt, a thin trail of crimson rubies were left in his wake.  
  
His consciousness tugged him towards the empty forest while the remains of his still broken heart pulled him en route for the well that hopefully lay near by. The pain, misery and despair all hung over him as he slowly made his way towards the golden path in the snow, his head hanging low.  
  
The thick ice crust easily cuts through his already wounded legs, yet with everything that had happened, he felt not a single, trivial twinge – nothing could have been worse than the pain that resided within his chest.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
TBC in mind Games 


End file.
